


Easter'16

by daegred



Series: Story about Sean McDermott [1]
Category: Celtic Mythology, Historical RPF, Irish Mythology
Genre: Gen, easter rising
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegred/pseuds/daegred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирландское Пасхальное Восстание 1916 года, и что по его поводу думают отдельные Дети Дану и не только. </p><p>Постройка вторичного мифа на основе исторических личностей, не имеющая к последним никакого отношения; постмодерн и вольное обращение с “Ульстерским циклом” ирландского легендариума. Многочисленные исторические понятия и детальки (можно гуглить Easter Rising). </p><p>Написано на ЗФБ-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter'16

_Что ж, куст любимых роз_  
Мы нашей кровью напоим,  
Чтоб нам на радость рос.  
(c)Уильям Батлер Йейтс

 ** _27 апреля 1916. Дублин, доки_**  
Стрелять прекратили - в первый раз с ночи, проклятые бритты! Видимо, у них подошло еще подкрепление со стороны моря, а про Хьюстона бродили самые разные слухи... большинство сходилось во мнении, что храбрый юный Шон все-таки не удержал свою ночлежку на пути армии. Дым, который заволок улицу, медленно пытался рассеяться - и даже казался похожим на туман, если бы не отвратительный пороховой запах. Дэни надеялся, что в домах вокруг не осталось детей и стариков - им-то, бойцам, все равно, а там задохнутся. Он опустился за баррикаду, тяжело прислонившись к ней спиной - винтовку, как красивую девицу, под бок и смочить горло.  
С противоположного, ведущего к ставке де Валеры, конца раздался едва слышный звоночек велосипеда - наверное, очередной гонец к командующему. Еще одна девушка из “Союза” или мальчишка-скаут. Отчаянные - они практически под пули бросались, стремясь донести до окраин то, что хотели сказать Пирс и Коннолли в Штабе. Дэни почти не надеялся снова увидеть свою младшую сестру - Анни была в Святом Стивене рядом с мадам Маркевич и майором Гражданской Армии Маллином, а там (по слухам) пришлось жарко.  
\- Эй, кто идет? - в ответ из-за баррикады тишина. Часовой вскинул на плечо винтовку. - Назовитесь, - и снова тишина.  
Дэни прислушался. Нет, не тишина - едва слышный напев, одновременно знакомый и неизвестный. Дэни встал рядом с часовым, вглядываясь в дым.  
Тот, обманчивый, клубился по улице, размывая фигуру. Напев стал громче, Дэни даже смог рассмотреть певицу, девушку с корзинкой, полной белых роз. Милая вроде, но идет по полю боя как по мирному городку где-нибудь в глубинке - сумасшедшая, что ли?  
Девушка остановилась у баррикады, с удивлением осматривая и ее, и высунувшихся “волонтёров”.  
\- Кто ты? Что ты тут делаешь? Возвращайся домой! - Дэни решил сам с ней говорить. В конце концов, он командующий на этой баррикаде. В ответ - молчание и долгий удивленный взгляд. Только потом она ответила. Быстро, глухо... и непонятно. Дэни выругался. - А по-английски никак? - еще одно удивление на хорошеньком личике. Проклятье!  
Если девица говорит на гэлике, то, конечно, с трудом, но он сможет ее понять - ходил же на занятия в Гэльскую лигу (иначе бы тут не стоял), а вот если нет... Но как девушка, говорящая только на гэлике, оказалась в Дублине?!  
\- Ты... как твое имя? - он запнулся, начав фразу неправильно. Очень сложный язык, очень. - Почему ты здесь? Уходи.  
\- Кэтлин, - она смущенно улыбнулась. - Я Кэтлин О’Нэйлл. Я... - она оглянулась, будто ища кого-то. - Я ищу... первого среди вас. Я вырастила для него цветы.  
\- Эээ.... - Дэни опешил. Цветы? Командующему? Сейчас? Она и без того производит впечатление сумасшедшей. - Де Валера далеко. И ему не нужны цветы. Уходи домой.  
\- Домой? - в ее голосе было удивление. - _Здесь_ мой дом.  
\- _Здесь_ баррикады и стрельба, - он начинал злиться, но жизненный опыт подсказывал, что с сумасшедшими невозможно спорить. - Оставь цветы, мы передадим. Уходи.  
\- Не тебе их держать, - тонкий лед в мягком гэлике.  
\- Дэни! - со стороны штаба пешком шла девушка в форме “Союза”, ведя за собой велосипед. Ее имени никто все равно не помнил (или не знал), но она с первого дня Восстания ездила между ними и Штабом. Одно из колес велосипеда спустило, видимо, пробило пулей. Подойдя к баррикаде, девушка хотела было сказать что-то, но заметила Кэтлин: - А это кто?  
\- Мы не знаем. Она оттуда пришла, - Дэни неопределенно указал на дальний конец улицы.  
\- Отведи тогда к командующему. Он, кстати, тебя зовет. Да, этот металлолом - в баррикаду, - она печально взглянула на велосипед.  
Дэни помог Кэтлин перебраться на их сторону заграждений. Черт с ней, с этой сумасшедшей, у командующего ей и правда будет безопаснее. Дэни подобрал винтовку и зашагал по улице. Выстрелы раздались как всегда - неожиданно. Девушки бросились бежать, Дэни - обратно к баррикадам, на ходу пытаясь прицелиться из пистолета...

 ** _Безвременье. Иниш Мор, Дун Энгус_**  
Солнечные лучи сплетались со струнами, и их общая музыка укутывала древние камни форта у самого моря, повенчанного с ним - солнце, скалы, камни, волны, музыка, золото... Энгусу казалось, что он стал всем миром - или весь мир стал им? Под его пальцами пела золотая арфа, ветер вплетался в его золотые волосы, и солнце покрывало золотом море и форт. Древняя, священная красота.  
Он не увидел - почувствовал - черное перо раньше, чем оно опустилось на траву за его спиной. Все распалось, замолчала арфа, и угасло золото.  
На траву опустилось еще одно перо. Эффектно, но если это та, о ком он подумал, то она всегда любила являться _эффектно_ \- и перья лишь предупреждения. Энгус не стал оборачиваться и не выпустил из рук молчащую арфу - перед его взглядом расстилался западный горизонт, где в солнечной дымке терялась граница неба и моря.  
Повисло ожидание. Хозяину негоже говорить первым, но гостья молчала.  
\- Зачем ты пришла?  
\- Ты вежлив, Мак Ок, - он _услышал_ на ее губах усмешку. Тихий шелест платья по камням - она опустилась на колени за его спиной и, склонившись через плечо, прошептала в самое ухо: - Эриу.  
\- Где она? - он ответил холодно, в горизонт.  
\- Никто не знает, - Морриган подалась назад.  
\- Это не наше дело, - он сжал пальцы на арфе. Нельзя. Нельзя - это не его дело, не дело Морриган, не дело кого-либо из них. Дело Детей Дану - ждать, пока победившие их Сыновья Миля разгуляются на пиру так, что поубивают друг друга. У фоморов вот получилось, почему не получится у них?  
\- Эриу не наше дело?! - она рассмеялась. - Ты меня удивляешь, Мак Ок.  
\- Она сделала свой выбор, - Энгус отложил арфу и резко встал, поймав взгляд Вороньей Королевы. - И ее выбор - Сыновья Миля.  
\- Значит ее выбор - кровь и пепел, и, ты знаешь, она не остановится. Ядовитая кровь стекает в море, а родная уходит в землю... Одобряю, - на ее губах сверкнула улыбка, ценой которой в древние времена стали бы жизни тысяч людей. - Но знаешь, в чем проблема, Мак Ок?  
\- Говори, если пришла сюда, - здесь, в его форте у края мира, последним, кого Энгус желал видеть, была Морриган.  
\- Цепь _натянулась_.  
\- Что? - он опешил.  
\- Цепь, Мак Ок, цепь. Ты знаешь, о ком я.  
\- Где он?  
\- Там же, где Эриу. А что будет, когда они встретятся... - в ее голосе были мечтательность и насмешка. Фраза оборвалась, на траву легли черные перья - она обратилась в ворона. Под самыми небесами ворон обратился в стаю, а стая разлетелась над Иниш Мором.  
Энгус тяжело опустился на землю. Эриу была там, где Сыновья Миля играли свой победный пир - где небо укутало дымом, землю - пеплом, а река потекла к морю кровью. Там, где они, слабые и смертные, могли сражаться - в отличие от тех, кто проиграл свое право при Маг Туиред.

 ** _28 апреля 1916, Дублин, улица Мура_**  
Почтамт пришлось оставить ночью - слишком сильные пожары, их сил не хватало на то, чтобы потушить. Или это было пару ночей назад? Джеймсу Коннолли каждый час начинал казаться днем, а минута - часом. Ногу он не чувствовал вплоть до колена, ни стоять, ни сидеть уже не мог и разве что отдавал иногда приказы слабеющим голосом. Вокруг суетилась Винни Карни, его адъютант и помощница из “Союза”, но и ее скромные медицинские умения уже не могли помочь. Верил ли Джеймс, что все закончится вот так?  
Когда он встречался с товарищами в Европе, еще до войны, и с жаром обсуждал мировую Революцию - больше всего понимания Коннолли находил в товарище Ульянове из России, впрочем, русские и ирландцы всегда казались ему чем-то похожими - и когда он спорил с Ларкиным и Кэйсментом (жив ли еще сэр Роджер? До своего ранения Коннолли видел газеты, сообщающие об аресте Кэйсмента по обвинению в “государственной измене”), и по поводу волонтеров (закончилось все организацией рабочей Гражданской Армии). И, конечно, когда он с жаром говорил над толпой и обещал ей свободу - Ирландия не будет свободной, пока есть хотя бы один капиталист, продавшийся за фунты бриттам. Это восстание, погубившее Коннолли, не сделало бы Ирландию свободной, но оно стало бы первой ступенькой... Поздно.  
Ему казалось, что его окружают тени - красные флаги, красные одежды - с лицами давних товарищей по тем довоенным временам. Трое в стороне, один все ближе, и в глазах их - насмешка и презрение. “Ты проиграл, ирландец, ты проиграл, брат”. _Не должно троим красным идти за еще одним._  
Сквозь эти тени Коннолли заметил стоящего Шона Мак Диармаду. Его, опирающегося всем своим весом на трость, легко узнать - соратника, конечно, но никогда не друга. Шон был другом Кэйсмента и всегда выступал против “мировой революции” и “социалистической республики Ирландия”. Он и сейчас спорил с кем-то, и в тембре ответов Джеймсу слышался Ларкин. Старина Большой Джим, верный друг, тот, кто помог ему собрать Гражданскую Армию. Неужели он все-таки вырвался из Америки и присоединился к Восстанию? Сейчас? Нет, нет, невозможно... Джеймс попробовал окликнуть обоих, но собственный голос застрял в горле. _Не должно ему прерывать спора._  
Голоса вокруг все громче, но слов Коннолли не различал - только звучащие в них ненависть и гнев. Он попытался вслушаться - не получилось, голоса сливались в единый звук со множеством разных оттенков. Где-то на краю поля зрения пара волонтёров потащила кого-то к дальней стене, на пол с громким звуком упала винтовка. Тот, кого тащили, закричал, видимо, о прощении. Расстрел? Расстрелом наказывается нарушение законов провозглашенной Республики, а в военное время это может быть все, что угодно... Джеймс силился вспомнить, что волновало их до его ранения - ах, да, мародёры. Неужели кто-то из военнослужащих тоже решил приобщиться к мерзкому грабежу, охватившему город? _Не должно бывать такому._  
Неожиданно все распалось ощущением чьего-то присутствия - ничего не было, все лишь едва пришедший сон. Или нет? Или да?... Кто-то перебинтовывал ногу, другой человек с трудом пытался заставить достаточно тучное тело Джеймса принять хоть сколько-то вертикальное положение, щедро сдабривая попытки глухими гэльскими ругательствами.  
\- Джим, это важно, если... - голос знакомый, но какой-то не такой... в нем чего-то не хватало, и Коннолли с удивлением понял чего - насмешки. У Шона Мак Диармады никогда раньше не было настолько уставшего голоса. Джеймс осознал, что сейчас опирается спиной на грудь и плечи соратника - на что опирался сам Шон с его больной ногой - Коннолли пытался не думать. Он открыл глаза - кроме Шона рядом был Вилли Пирс (он-то и перебинтовывал ногу) и, в стороне, Том Кларк и Патрик Пирс. Джо Планкетта вместе с его адъютантом Миком Коллинзом (толковый юноша, выйдет польза) не было видно.  
В самом здании на Мур - холодно, грязно и слишком много людей для этой развалюхи. Хуже, чем в Почтамте, но из Почтамта они ушли... Видимо, Патрик услышал шум, произведенный попытками привести Джеймса в себя.  
\- Джим... - в его голосе кроме усталости было что-то еще. - Я утром выхожу к ним.  
\- Эээ... - он непонимающе посмотрел на Пирса. Поэт и учитель идет к бриттам туда, в окружение? - С ума сошел? Сколько с тобой людей?  
\- Не прорывать окружение, - Патрик опустил взгляд. - Отдавать капитуляцию.  
\- Пэдди, что... - Джеймс попробовал броситься вперед, вмазать этому глупому мальчишке - его с трудом удержали Вилли, Шон и рванувшийся им на помощь Кларк.  
\- Джим, ты ранен. Наши люди или убиты или тоже ранены. Нас мало. Страна не восстала. Мы в окружении...  
\- Я что-то не слышу “а я предупреждал”? - Коннолли пресек объяснения Пирса. Том Кларк, старый фений, не отвел взгляда и был спокоен. Мак Диармада, в свое время “выкормыш” Кларка, хуже держал эмоции при себе - в выражении его глаз читалось именно то самое “а я предупреждал”. Шон в последний момент присоединился к радикалам в Братстве - и вышел на Восстание практически накануне оного, едва ли больше недели назад (так... мало?!).  
\- Прости, Джеймс, - Патрик окинул его взглядом. - Все закончилось.  
Его голос - как холодная сталь. Ледяная.  
Вот только рукоять у этого меча - из глины. Как ноги у библейского гиганта.  
Пирс проиграл - и Коннолли понимал, как сильно это задело Патрика.

 ** _Безвременье, прошлое, Тара._**  
Старуха съежилась под их взглядами - здесь и Дагда, древний король, и милосердная Бригитт, и Воронья Королева с перьями в волосах, и прекрасный Энгус с его арфой... Ей, дочери рабыни и самой рабе, следовало их бояться - ей, Леборхам, видящей прошлое и будущее своими полуслепыми глазами. Пес Кулана мертв, землей засыпали короля Конхобара, и дворцы Эмайн Махи разметал ветер - а она осталась, дочь фоморов, о чем и сама не ведала когда-то. Кривая, страшная - вон какой жалостью горели глаза доброй Бригитт, и сколько презрения во взгляде Морриган. Мудрая и, одновременно, неудобная - Энгус уже оправдал себя необходимостью, а Дагда посчитал, что так будет нужно этому острову. Еще наложить гейсов, еще опутать долгом, еще сковать... цепями.  
Заклинания Детей Дану прекрасны, как музыка золотых арф, но они болью пронзали тело Леборхам - как если бы это были мечи уладов или сыновей Коннахта. Древняя песня Дагды, нежная мелодия Бригитт, боевой марш Морриган и шум морских волн Энгуса. Общее колдовство - единая цель. Леборхам едва сдержала рвущий горло крик. Расплавленный металл прикипал к ее коже, хотя его и не видно, расплавленный металл кующейся цепи. Она извивалась на полу, пытаясь избавиться от боли и одновременно забыть о ней. В глазах темнело, фигуры Детей Дану, окруживших ее, все больше расплывались - холод Дагды, тепло Бригитт, сталь Морриган и золото Энгуса.  
Леборхам хорошо знала свой приговор - ее цепь протянется из мира Детей Дану в мир Сыновей Миля, ее клетка - в их крови, смешавшейся со смертной кровью в те времена, когда мир был еще юн. Дети Дану долго спорили, чья должна быть эта кровь - и нашли ту, что сохранилась среди озер Коннахта, скрытая от времени. _Диармайд_.  
Только птиц закрывают в клетки - но вороны вместе со своей королевой, так куда же заключили белых лебедей? И только животных сажают на цепь - но красноухие псы спрятались в холмах, а золоторогие быки давно пали. Разве она, Леборхам, птица, чтобы сидеть в клетке? Разве она, Леборхам, зверь, чтобы не рвать свою цепь?

 ** _29 апреля 1916. Дублин, Королевский хирургический колледж_**  
С того момента, как они перебрались из парка в здание, Констанс Маркевич практически не покидала крыши колледжа. Внизу и вокруг свистели пули, из-за них в воздухе, кроме дыма, висела мраморная пыль - бритты попадали по колоннам чаще, чем по людям.  
Площадь Святого Стивена, расстилающаяся за краем крыши, изменилась - еще неделю назад к ней сходились шумные торговые улицы, а парк шелестел вечнозелеными остролистами и дубами. Улицы перегородили баррикадами, а деревья облетели из-за постоянной стрельбы. С Графтон раньше приходили разодетые и веселые люди, чтобы провести время на зеленых лужайках. Сейчас на Графтон - разбитые витрины, а парк перерыли в первый же день - там была ставка, пока в домах вокруг не засели снайперы.  
Бой здесь не прекращался никогда. Мгновение затишья было мгновением перезарядки - и Констанс знала это. Но именно в гуще боя она с удивлением понимала, что давно не чувствовала себя так... спокойно и одновременно могущественно - хватало одного ее слова, и кто-нибудь из снайперов снимет вот того наглого бритта, который скрывается за деревом.  
Неделю назад Констанс считала себя _королевой_ этой схватки - она рвалась в бой, к ее “девочкам” и револьверу. Как раньше, оседлав коня, рвалась из поместья к суровой природе Слайго - чтобы полной грудью вдыхать ледяной ветер с моря и пытаться угнаться за ним. Уильям всегда звал ее безумной, когда видел такой - и сам нередко сопровождал в поездках. Ее пути пролегали мимо Бен-Балбена и старой церкви святого Колмкилле, мимо древних могильников - все дальше, на осыпающийся склон Кнок-на-рей, где над городом парил курган могущественнейшей из королев. И стоя у его подножья, откуда видно весь Коннахт - бухту Слайго, озера Литрима, холмы Майо и далекие болота Клэра, - Констанс, тогда еще Горе-Бут, сама чувствовала себя королевой. Такой же, как Медб. И здесь, в Дублине, она была этой королевой – с ее «девочками» из «Союза», управляющимися с винтовками не хуже работяг из Гражданской Армии, с ее собственным пистолетом и всеми теми словами, что она с жаром говорила на митингах и собраниях Братства. Она была Мадам, графиней Маркевич, королевой Восстания - рядом и одновременно не вместе с его королем.  
Осторожно выглянув за край, Констанс отметила, что стрелять стали меньше, а в лагере бриттов наметилось какое-то шевеление - вскоре стрельба с той стороны прекратилась совсем. От врагов в сторону колледжа двинулась делегация, держащая в руках белое полотно. Интересно...  
Маркевич с трудом заставила себя оторвать взгляд от площади, чтобы пойти к Маллину и выяснить, что там произошло. Лучше бы она этого не делала - но, конечно, в любом случае пришлось бы.  
Британского офицера не пустили дальше фойе на первом этаже и держали на мушке. Констанс без труда прошла сквозь полукруг бойцов Гражданской Армии к Маллину, стоящему напротив бритта с какой-то бумагой в руках. Майкл был мрачнее обычного - хотя куда уж... Она резким движением вырвала листок.  
Хватило одного взгляда. Сначала - на текст. “Капитуляция, сдайте оружие”. Потом - на подписи. “Патрик Пирс, Джеймс Коннолли...”. Вот так и умирают идеи - захлебнувшись не кровью, но трусостью и бумажками. Вот так и умирает вера. Долго в колледже они не продержатся, у бриттов в разы больше людей и есть артиллерия, значит остается два выхода - подчиниться или... умереть. Ее револьвер вместе с ней, хватит быстрого движения - и пули в висок.  
Маллин, не поднимая глаз от мраморного поля, скомандовал сдать оружие - и сам первый отдал свое офицеру. По рядам бойцов прошел ропот, но нарушить приказ они не посмели.  
\- Мадам? - несмелый голос кого-то из “Союза”. Девочки, в массе своей же совсем еще девочки - храбрые и юные, едва за двадцать... Британцы не станут стрелять женщин - даже если те взяли в руки винтовки.  
\- Подчиниться, - наверняка, хотели спросить о том, что будет делать сама Констанс, но промолчали. Она будет последней.  
Выйдя на крыльцо, она кинула последний взгляд на колледж - великолепие имперского классицизма померкло после недели боев. Выщербленный пулями мрамор, разбитые окна и баррикады за ними... Что ж, пусть восстанавливают. Маркевич взяла в руки револьвер, нежно коснувшись рукоятки - как никогда, кажется, не касалась собственного супруга. Бритты напряглись, она заметила, как вскинулась пара винтовок - и как резко вскрикнула одна из ее “девочек”, заметив как высоко подняла Констанс оружие.  
О, нет, никакой пули в лоб. Она коснулась револьвера губами - металл был холоден, дерево, наоборот, отдавало теплом - и резким движением отдала его одному из офицеров.  
Мертвая королева останется мертвой - и проигравшей. Сложившая оружие проиграет битву - но не войну.  
Маркевич почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд - за спинами бриттов маячили дублинские зеваки, но среди них выделялась девушка в простом платье и с зеленой шалью на плечах. Она улыбалась - и, наверное, Констанс показалось, отсалютовала ей белой розой прежде, чем раствориться в толпе.

 ** _Безвременье, дороги Ирландии_**  
Перед его глазами над городом поднимался дым - столица, Ат Клиах, горела, пепел ее осыпался в Лиффи, и воды реки уносили его в море. Пепел, смешанный с кровью - ядовитой кровью пришлых и алой - Сыновей Миля. Энгус видел город - и не смотрел на него, вспоминая другие города. Люди не меняются.  
Девушка шла ему на встречу, покидая Ат Клиах. Она напевала какую-то песню, придуманную людьми. Сегодня у нее были волосы цвета красного золота, выбивающиеся из-под соломенной шляпки, светлое платье в мелкий цветочек и зеленая шаль, вышитая темно-золотым узором. Эриу любила выглядеть как человек, и только глаза - слишком прозрачные, слишком глубокие и слишком красивые для людей - выдавали ее. Впрочем, сейчас она не пряталась - Энгус видел, как на ее пути острый гравий покрывался шелком трав, а затянувшие небо облака расступались и пропускали солнце. За ее спиной в зелени расцветали розы - белые, как редкий на острове снег. Поравнявшись с Энгусом, она улыбнулась, но ничего не сказала.  
\- Зачем ты ходила к ним?  
Эриу только рассмеялась ему в лицо, указав на розы и город. Над городом - дым, а цветы... Энгус присмотрелся к ним - белоснежные лепестки покрывали мелкие темные пятнышки, все увеличиваясь в размерах. Нет, не темные - алые, как пролитая кровь.  
\- Слышишь, Мак Ок, как поют пули? Они - как флейты, тонкие и звонкие, а грохот чужих орудий - как барабаны. И редкий голос стали - что твоя арфа...  
\- Морриган была бы рада тебя слышить, - Энгус не любил войну и не восхищался ее красотой. И был удивлен, что ею восхищается Эриу.  
\- Эта песня не для Вороньей Королевы - не черные перья, но белые, лебяжьи. Еще пара шагов, еще одна молитва, еще несколько мгновений - и ты увидишь, Мак Ок, ты все увидишь. Протяни руку, - ее взгляд неожиданно потеплел. Энгус повиновался - тонкие пальцы девушки сжали ее и, когда она отняла ладонь, оставили тонкую веточку остролиста с ягодами. Зимнее растение, а у людей май - впрочем, что Эриу такие условности?  
\- Осыпятся лепестки, как белый снег. Смоет их ветер, как морская вода. Но знаешь, Мак Ок? - она склонила голову на бок, улыбаясь. - _Он_ вернулся. Калека не может быть королем, королеве обрезали крылья, но _он_ вернулся, - Эриу рассмеялась.  
\- Он? Кто?  
Ответом был только смех. Смех и веточка остролиста в руках Энгуса. Листья, которые никогда не опадают. Вечность - и новая жизнь. И он улыбнулся, глядя вслед Эриу, и только сейчас заметил узор ее шали - не цветы или линии, но слова. “Irish Republic” - золотом на зеленом.

 ** _12 мая 1916. Дублин, тюрьма Килмэнхем._**  
В мае Дублин определенно прекрасен - яркое синее небо и солнце совершенно меняют его, прогоняя обычную для столицы Ирландии серость. Даже Лиффи, бесцветная серая Лиффи, неожиданно обретает положенные рекам голубые и зеленые краски. И этот проклятый май, выросший из кровавого апреля, должен быть так же прекрасен - сквозь узкое окошко одиночной камеры проникало солнце. Оно и было единственным символом утра, впрочем, в эту ночь Мак Диармада не спал - он предпочел отдать свою последнюю ночь молитве и воспоминаниям. Вечером, вместе с письмами для миссис Кларк и семьи, ушла Мина - в ее глазах стояли слезы, но его милая умела их сдерживать перед лицами бриттов.  
По коридору за дверью раздались шаги. Пора.  
Коридоры и лестницы Килмэнхема по утру были пустынны - одни солдаты - и мучительны, ведь трость отобрали еще у Ротонды, когда их всех повязали после капитуляции. На заднем дворе - гравий, расстрельный отряд и священник. Что ж, он долго ждал исполнения приговора.  
Шон знал - от Мины и из редких новостей с “воли” - что из всех тех, кто поднял в апреле трехцветных флаг, остались только он и Джим. Удивительно, что раненый Джим продержался целых две недели с ареста.  
Шону завязали глаза и прикололи к груди клочок ткани - в голове мелькнула циничная мысль, связанная с любимым завсегдатаями пабов дартцем... Последним, что Мак Диармада видел, был человек за спинами бриттов - солнце сияло в его ослепительно-золотых волосах. Впрочем, это уже не имело значения.  
Молитва, на раз-два-три... ОГОНЬ!  
Шон _открыл глаза_. Люди, гравий, майское солнце - ничего не изменилось, разве что ему показалось, будто на задний двор Килмэнхема налетел туман, размывший фигуры бриттов, скользящих вокруг. Никто из них заметил того, что он жив - а ведь рядом были врач и святой отец, обязанные зафиксировать смерть. Туман не скрыл ровно одного из присутствующих - незнакомца с золотыми волосами, который подошел ближе, как только разошлись бритты, и склонился над Шоном. Его взгляд был обращен не на его лицо, но на кровь, пропитавшую гравий - туда, где клочок белой ткани должен был обозначить сердце. С кровью мешалась тончайшая струйка черного дыма, происхождение которой Шон объяснить не мог.  
Незнакомец как нить поймал эту струйку, на его красивом лице мелькнула улыбка. Послышался звон металла - как бывает, когда сильный ветер с моря качает металлические цепи по берегам реки. Сквозь звон - глухие звуки гэлика, нараспев, так что даже Шон не смог понять, что именно говорит незнакомец. Стало холодно.  
Впрочем, нет, среди его слов часть была понятна: “кровь”, “клетка”, “конец”. Черный дым становился гуще, чем больше его оказывалось в руке незнакомца, тем сильнее сердце наполнялось даже не болью - _пустотой_. Дым стал змеей, змея шлепнулась на гравий - прямо в густеющую кровь. Незнакомец, печально улыбнувшись, встал и пошел прочь.  
Шон попытался встать вслед за ним - двор еще сильнее расплылся, как если бы туман сгустился, но небо и солнце остались теми же. Бритты, проводящие на дворе какую-то подготовку (еще один расстрел? Джим?), стали совсем похожи на тени. Шон не удивился, что его тело осталось лежать - к нему подлетели люди-тени, видимо, уносить, а кровь пусть уходит в землю. Змея исчезла. Грудь наполняло ощущение пустоты - как если бы вырвали сердце.  
\- Кто вы? - собственный голос показался глуше, чем должен быть.  
Незнакомец обернулся - резко, с неподдельным удивлением в глазах.  
\- Я пришел по долгу разомкнуть цепь и сломать клетку. _Освободить_ ее - и тебя.  
\- Ее? Я уже свободен.  
\- Разве? - он усмехнулся. - Взгляни наверх, - в синем небе Дублина кружила дюжина белых лебедей. - Вот они - свободны. А ты.... для тебя смерть - не свобода.  
\- Если ты Дьявол, то веди меня в Ад. Для Святого Петра тебе не хватает ключей от ворот Рая.  
\- Я не черт и не посланец вашего Бога, - незнакомец рассмеялся. - Я Энгус Мак Ок, золото Эйре.  
Вот это имя было Шону знакомо - по урокам Гэльской Лиги в юности и по горячим рассказам Патрика о прошлом их великой страны. Пирс всегда любил сыпать древними именами - Кухулин, Ниалл, Энгус... Вот только даже он не верил, что кто-то из их носителей существует.  
\- Если ты пришел освободить _меня_ , то что за змею ты выпустил из моего сердца? - пустота внутри отдалась тоской и болью.  
\- Ты клетка, потомок Диармайда, твоя кровь - цепь. Клетку она сломала, цепь порвала. Заработала свою свободу, как ты можешь обрести свою - если хочешь, - спрашивать о таинственной “ей” Мак Диармада не стал. Свобода... что такое свобода? Потоки крови по улицам Дублина, в которые они сами ее превратили? Белые крылья - как у лебедей в небе? Если ему суждено остаться - а Шон с определенной уверенностью не мог считать себя мертвым, да и мертвыми не являются кельтские боги - но такая свобода будет предательством того, что они сделали за эту неделю. Предательством его соратников и друзей, погибших за Республику.  
Все вокруг как будто бы резко выдохнуло - кажется, такими здесь бывали выстрелы. В дальнем углу двора, у ворот, мелькнула яркая белая вспышка - в небо рванул огромный белый лебедь. Птицы в небе закружили, дождавшись его, и полетели на запад.  
\- Он умер? - вопрос был скорее утверждением.  
\- Да. Все умерли.  
\- Возможно, - он двинулся к воротам, оставив позади Энгуса и не без удивления заметив, что для движения больше не нужна трость. - Но всегда найдется тот, кто поднимет упавшую винтовку.  
Энгус, оглянувшись на человека, улыбнулся. Он, конечно, не был тем, о ком говорила Эриу - но она сделала свой выбор и сделала его правильно.

_\- Приветствую вас, о воины! Давно уж провидели мудрецы ваш приход, и вам достанется этот остров до конца дней. Вовеки не найдется лучшего острова к востоку земли, и никогда не появится род достойней, чем ваш._   
_\- Славное это пророчество,- сказал Аморген_   
_\- Не ее благодарить нам за это,- сказал Донн, старший из Сыновей Миля,- но наших богов и могущество._   
_\- Не годится говорить тебе так,- ответила Эриу,- ибо тогда не принесет вам блага этот остров и не будет умножаться здесь ваше потомство. Исполните же мою просьбу, о потомки Миля и род Бреогана, пусть зовется этот остров моим именем!_   
_\- Да будет так вовеки веков!- сказал Аморген._   
_(с)из “Книги захватов Ирландии”_


End file.
